Une bêtise lapone
by Hermi4851
Summary: Inspiré de l'épisode 23 de "l'Apprenti père Noël" où Nicolas concocte une potion magique sans penser aux conséquences... /!\ Fessée - Spanking


Désolée, les gens! J'aurais aimé poster ça plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu un moment à moi aujourd'hui. Ah, à propos: Joyeux Noël! :D

Cette fic est inspirée d'un dessin animé, « L'apprenti père Noël ». Le père Noël y est représenté comme possesseur d'un caractère enfantin et assez irresponsable; j'ai choisi de le rendre aimant mais tout de même autoritaire. Dans le scénario officiel, Nicolas (le héros et apprenti père Noël) est simplement privé de dessert pendant 3 jours, mais il m'a semblé que ça n'était pas suffisant…

* * *

Une bêtise lapone…

C'était une longue histoire, oh oui, une très longue histoire qui, Nicolas devait bien l'avouer, l'avait conduit à l'idée la plus mauvaise qu'il ait jamais eue.

Tout avait commencé lorsque Maurice, le fils d'un ami d'enfance du père Noël, était venu rendre visite à ce dernier. C'était un prestidigitateur, un très très vieux prestidigitateur.

Il avait bien voulu accorder un spectacle de magie, entre autres aux lutins qui étaient friands de divertissements. Malheureusement, le meilleur adjectif dont on eût pu le qualifier était…_sénile_. Aucun de ses tours de « magie » ne fonctionna; normal, me direz-vous, avec un lapin blanc ayant atteint la cinquantaine, des engins poussiéreux et détraqués, et une mémoire défaillante (Maurice ne retrouva jamais la clé permettant d'ouvrir la boîte où Solange, la secrétaire du père Noël, avait été enfermée et on avait dû la défoncer à coups de bois de renne).

Et lui, Nicolas, avec son bon cœur, avait voulu aider le vieux Maurice. Il voulait qu'il puisse réussir un tour de magie sensationnel. Il s'était donc mis à se triturer les méninges tout en fouillant en peu partout dans la maison. Alors qu'il passait devant le box de Rudolf le renne, une idée lui était venue à l'esprit. Quoi de plus surprenant que de voir quelqu'un _voler_, sans aucun truc? C'est pourquoi il questionna Rudolf:

- Rudolf, comment fais-tu pour voler?

- Comment, tu ne sais pas? Mais c'est grâce à la potion magique!

- Quelle potion magique?

- Mais voyons, écoutes-tu aux leçons du père Noël? Les lutins enduisent les rennes de cette potion pour qu'ils puissent voler.

- Ah et…elle est difficile à faire, cette potion?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais tu devrais trouver la recette dans la bibliothèque du père Noël.

- Ah bon, merci.

Bien évidemment, Nicolas avait cherché, avait trouvé, avait récolté les ingrédients, avait préparé la potion (le tout en cachette, bien sûr). Et évidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva: la potion se renversa. Un lapin qui passait par là en but, puis un ours, puis un phoque, et finalement, quasi toute la faune lapone se mit à voler.

Nicolas n'eut donc d'autre alternative que d'avouer sa bêtise au père Noël. Tous deux passèrent plusieurs longues heures à rattraper les animaux volants.

De retour à la maison, Père Noël dut prendre son courage à deux mains (il n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors là pas du tout faire ça) et ordonna sévèrement (ou le plus sévèrement qu'il put) à Nicolas de monter dans sa chambre, le temps qu'il décide de sa punition.

Nicolas obtempéra rapidement, ne souhaitant pas rester en présence d'un père Noël mécontent plus longtemps. Il sentait bien qu'il l'avait déçu, et décevoir le père Noël, tous les enfants en conviendront, c'était quelque chose de terrible.

Bientôt, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Nicolas se tourna vers la porte, guettant avec appréhension le moment où elle s'ouvrirait comme s'il devait en sortir le père Fouettard plutôt que le père Noël.

La clinche s'abaissa et le père Noël entra dans la pièce, assez impressionnant avec son air fâché et ses sourcils froncés.

Nicolas, debout près de son lit, baissa les yeux et rougit déjà. Le père Noël prit la parole et sa voix grave résonna dans la pièce:

- Nicolas, quelle est la règle n°1 qu'un apprenti du père Noël se doit de suivre?

- Ne jamais pratiquer la magie sans surveillance, fit Nicolas d'une toute petite voix.

- Bien, je vois que tu t'en souviens. Alors maintenant, explique-moi ce qui t'a pris d'y désobéir!

Nicolas rassembla son courage et, d'une voix peu assurée, parla:

- Je… je voulais juste aider Maurice. Il était si malheureux de ne pas avoir réussi son spectacle…

- Et est-ce une bonne excuse pour jouer avec la magie?

- Je ne jouais pas! s'écria la petit garçon en relevant la tête, indigné.

- Nicolas… fit le père Noël d'une voix menaçante.

- Non, monsieur, fit Nicolas en rougissant encore plus et en rebaissant les yeux.

Le père Noël s'approcha de lui et lui souleva le menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux:

- Je sais que ça partait d'une bonne intention, Nicolas, mais ça ne te donne PAS le droit d'ignorer les règles. Tu comprends?

- Oui, monsieur.

Décidément, le père Noël avait un don pour le rendre honteux et coupable. En ce moment, Nicolas aurait souhaité affronter l'Hiver en personne plutôt que le père Noël.

- Je ne le fais pas souvent, je pense même que je n'ai jamais eu à le faire, mais je crois que tu sais que je vais devoir te punir.

- S'il vous plaît, je ne le referai plus!

- J'espère bien, Nicolas. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu dois encore répondre des tes actions d'aujourd'hui.

Nicolas se tut. Le père Noël s'écarta de lui pour s'installer sur le lit.

- Viens ici, Nicolas, fit-il en désignant du doigt le sol à sa droite.

Nicolas obéit lentement.

- Tu vas baisser ton pantalon et ton slip et te pencher sur mes genoux.

Nicolas releva la tête, horrifié. Il secoua la tête, refusant de se soumettre à cette punition enfantine. Il était grand maintenant! Mais le père Noël n'eut qu'à froncer les sourcils pour que le petit garçon porte les mains à sa braguette qu'il défit avant de baisser son pantalon jusqu'à se genoux. Lançant un dernier regard désespéré au père Noël qui l'observait, patient, il envoya son slip rejoindre son jean.

Timidement, il s'étendit sur les genoux massifs du père Noël qui le positionna correctement, son petit derrière pointant bien en l'air.

Sans perdre un instant, le père Noël leva sa main et délivra la première claque. Nicolas sursauta. Une pluie d'autres coups s'abattirent sur ses fesses pâles alors qu'il se mettait à gigoter et à battre des jambes. De temps en temps, une claque se perdait sur le haut de ses cuisses et Nicolas poussait un gémissement, de plus en plus sonore à mesure que son derrière rougissait.

Après quelques minutes, le père Noël jugea qu'il avait toute l'attention de son apprenti et demanda:

- Pourquoi reçois-tu cette fessée, Nicolas?

L'intéressé gigota un moment, tentant de trouver une réponse adéquate:

- Parce que… parce que j'ai fait voler des animaux et que c'était dangereux?

- Non, ceci n'était pas ta faute, c'était un accident. Même si cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas fait ce pour quoi tu es puni. Réessaie.

- Parce que j-j'ai fait de la potion magique?

- Et?

- Et…c'est in-interdiit!

- Et pourquoi est-ce interdit?

- Parce que c'est dan…angereuuux!

- Exact. Nous avons encore été chanceux. Tu aurais pu mal préparer la potion et les animaux auraient été intoxiqués!

Les yeux de Nicolas s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à cette idée. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues:

- Je suis désolééé, vraim-ment désolééé!

- Je sais, Nicolas, mais tu dois apprendre à obéir.

- J'ai c-compris! S'il v-v-vous plaît!

Le père Noël ne répondit rien mais continua à fesser Nicolas, qui pleurait maintenant à gros sanglots. Ses fesses étaient à présent d'un beau rouge et la douleur était insupportable pour un petit garçon de 10 ans. Il abandonna alors toute résistance et resta simplement couché en travers des genoux du père Noël. Celui-ci lui, inébranlable, passa à la phase finale:

- Tu - Ne - Joues - Pas - Avec - La - Magie - Que - Tu - Ne - Connais - Pas!, fit-il en ponctuant chaque mot d'un claque retentissante. C'est compris?

- Ouiiiiii! fut la réponse criée entre deux sanglots.

Le père Noël assena encore une claque sur chaque fesse avant de s'arrêter et de tourner le garçon sur ses genoux, son petit derrière bien rougi reposant entre ses jambes écartées.

Nicolas pleura encore un moment, s'agrippant au gros manteau rouge, alors que le père Noël lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort et de pardon. Il finit par se calmer et gigota pour se lever. Le père Noël le remit sur ses pieds et l'aida à se rhabiller. Il releva timidement la tête et vit le père Noël lui sourire d'un sourire chaleureux et compréhensif qui n'appartient qu'au père Noël. Le cœur de Nicolas en fut réchauffé.

- Et maintenant, que dirais-tu d'une grande tasse de chocolat chaud, mmh?

Nicolas, pensant aux coussins moelleux qui foisonnaient dans le salon, se dit qu'il pouvait bien supporter ça, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rester tout seul. Il acquiesça de la tête, un sourire lui montant aux lèvres.

Il suivit le père Noël, se frottant les fesses en grimaçant tout en se pourléchant.


End file.
